Twilit Sky
by Scitrein
Summary: Tsuna was abandoned by his family at the tender age of 7. Checkerface found him and took him under his wing which caused Tsuna to leave his friends behind. After a few months, his parents regretted what they did and decided to search for him which failed for 7 years if not for Tsuna purposely letting himself be found. Full summary inside...
1. Prologue 1

**Okay, Here goes my very first time to write a fanfic…**

**Summary: Tsuna was abandoned by his family at the tender age of 7. Checkerface found him and took him under his wing which caused Tsuna to leave his friends behind. After a few months, his parents regretted what they did and decided to search for him which failed for 7 years if not for Tsuna purposely letting himself be found. And whose this new hitman who was rumored to be on par with The Reborn on being the world's greatest hitman?**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Prologue 1:

The moon was already high up in the sky serving as a little light for the dark streets of Italy and yet, the church was still awake. The clock struck twelve when a young boy came rushing down from the trees towards the church entrance only to be blocked by several nuns and sisters who took out their guns from their secret compartments.

The boy was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt, a pair of long black stretchable skinny jeans, a black coat, a glittering silver mask, and a pair of checkered gloves. Before the 'priest' realize what was happening, every single one of the deacons and the nuns who were surrounding him was already knocked down. He looked up and what he saw made him stop from saying prayers out loud like he was performing a ritual and made his eyes widen.

"Penombra Cielo…" He whispered in shock and fear which only made Cielo to smirk to his cornered prey.

"Isn't it nice of you, father, to know someone who is only known by those in the Mafia" said Cielo while the 'priest' was already cowering back the wall. "I heard that many children have been disappearing in this area lately…" Cielo stopped infront of the 'priest' entering the priest's personal space before looking up to him. "…Perhaps you know who was behind him and I know you know him very well, don't you?" Cielo continued as he eyed the 'priest' with malice. Oh how he really hated those that hurt innocent people, women, and children.

"P-please, I d-don't know what you're talking about." stammered the 'priest' who was now sweating bullets as seconds pass by.

"Oh really?..." Cielo asked innocently. "You know what they say: 'Liars go to hell' right?..." Apparently, the said 'priest' was not so priestly after all. He was the one taking the children and selling them to the black market. Cielo reached a gun from his right thigh and pointed it on the priest's head. His expression changed from a maliced one covered by a false innocent look to a serious and dark one. "… and that the one that caused this was none other than their most trusted person in the whole town, their own parish priest to whom they turn to when their children was lost. You're a disgrace to the church."

_Bang!_

_"_Arriverderci… and may the holy fire judge you well." Cileo whispered before opening his closed eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Not so far away…

Proud eyes could be seen watching from a building top. A man with a checkered iron hat smirked proudly at the work of his chosen student and one could also see sparkles from his background.

"Oh! Oh! Yonomichi! Did you see that!? Did you!? Did you!? My little Tsuna really is better to be watched live and in person when he is doing his missions." Yonomichi could only sweatdrop at this side of Checkerface that only a few gets to see before sighing.

"Yeah. He really is amazing."

"but of course, I personally trained him."

"Y-yeah but…" both of their expressions dropped.

"C'mon let's celebrate and cherish the time we have left" Yonomichi said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. Let's"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsuna was making his way back to the Checker Mansion when his earset **(AN: I don't know what it's called. It's actually like a headset but only placed at one ear with a mini microphone attached to it so I called it an earset)** beeped. It was a gift from his other famiglia, the Fiamma Famiglia. It was made for easier communication especially during missions and one of its special characteristics is that it can't be traced by other famiglias other than the Fiamma Famiglia and Checker Famiglia.

"Hey-Hi. Tsuna speaking"

"_Yo! So how'd your mission go?"_

"Ethan! It was fine-"

_"Of course it was, it's always been fine."_

"Not really, Still shaky and still can't look at them."

_"Tsss… Stop being humble when I'm praising you, I know that you love being adored"_

"*snort* Yeah. I know."

There were loud clangs from the other line

"_Oh shoot!"_

"Why? What happened?"

"_Oh! Oh. Nothing. Accel dropped the pan that contained our supposed to be dinner. Oh poor baby back ribs I really love those."_

Tsuna can now see the Checker Mansion and can't help but to let out a wider smile.

"Sorry Ethan but I gotta go."

"Okay. Sure. Bye!"

"Bye" Tsuna heard a small beep indicating that the call was ended. He was excited to tell his Uncle Checkers about his yet another finished mission. He really loves it when Uncle Checkers looks at him with proud eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I hope you liked my very first entry though it is really short.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey guys it's me. Again.**

**I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed and for those who liked it, thanks. It raises my mood to write and makes me happy at the same time that someone liked it. So yeah, Thanks again!**

**Okay so here's the second prologue…**

**Summary: Tsuna was abandoned by his family at the tender age of 7. Checkerface found him and took him under his wing which caused Tsuna to leave his friends behind. After a few months, his parents regretted what they did and decided to search for him which failed for 7 years if not for Tsuna purposely letting himself be found. And whose this new hitman who was rumored to be on par with The Reborn on being the world's greatest hitman?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I do then….**

**…**

**…**

**…I do.**

**Enjoy~**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Prologue 2:

Tsuna woke up lying on the grass where the Checker Mansion was but now, it's gone as in literally gone. No garden , no gates, no one was around as in everything just vanished out of thin air. He sat up as he remembered the whole events of last night.

**Flashback**

_Tsuna walked inside the Checker Mansion through the huge double oak doors. He took of his mask as he spotted Checkerface and Yonomichi standing not far ahead. He jogged towards them and tackled Checkerface into a hug. Yep, he always does that every after his mission even though he's already 14 years old._

_"So how'd it go?" - Checkerface_

_"It was okay. I managed to do it neat and slick like you always wanted me to. I made sure no civilian was around so I could do it and that no one would follow me here." - Tsuna_

_"Good. "- Checkerface. Even though he didn't show it, Tsuna and Yonomichi knew he was proud and happy._

_"How about telling the famiglia about this mission while we eat? Come on I bet all of us are starving." –Yonomichi. And on cue, Tsuna's tummy grumbled. He blushed a bit before holding his tummy with his hands. Yonomichi and Checkerface chuckled at this. Tsuna half-heartedly glared at them which only looked like a pout to the men and made them chuckle more. _

_Tsuna 'hmphed' as he turned his head to the side and gave the floor a pointed look._

_"Okay. Okay. Let's go" – Checkerface . They made their way to the dining hall where the other members of the famiglia were already waiting._

_When they opened the grand doors, they found everyone in their respective seats and tables talking to each other. When the others noticed their presence, the immediately stood up and synchronizedly __**(?)**__ greeted them in respect. Tsuna smiled while Checkerface walked forward towards their table in the mid-front of the room with Tsuna and Yonomichi following behind. When the three of them approached the table, 2 other persons were already there. It was Eric and Aren, Tsuna's left and right hand man in the Checker Famiglia. When they were already settled, Checkerface nodded his head towards the others and everyone took their seats and began eating._

_At the party, Tsuna told them about the mission like he always do whenever he finishes one but he can't help not to notice that it seems that everyone was listening carefully unlike other times where some had their own conversations while others just ate their food without a care in the world. Tsuna mentally shrugged. 'Maybe something good happened to them today' he thought before continuing what he was telling._

_Timeskip~_

_Tsuna was now about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door._

_"Tsuna"_

_He went to the door and opened it. He saw Uncle Checkers in his sleep wear that made Tsuna chuckle inwardly._

_"Uncle Checkers. Is there something you need?"_

_"Umm… can I come inside?"_

_That's when Tsuna realized that he was blocking the doorway as if he doesn't want to let his Uncle in._

_"oh. Sorry. C'mon in." he said as he stepped to the side to give way. Checkerface went in as Tsuna closed the door before following Checkerface towards his bed and sat down._

_"Tsuna, there's something I need to tell you and I just want to have some time with you more at the same time." Checkerface started._

_"What is it Uncle Checkers? And more time? We can have time together even with the whole famiglia anytime- *Tsuna immediately stopped as he realized something* or… are you going somewhere? Anywhere?" Tsuna blurted out with a hint of a sad curiosity in his voice._

_"Well, starting tomorrow we, the whole famiglia except for you, won't be here anymore. It's a tradition of the blood bounds of the Checker famiglia meaning the descendants of the first generation or the original members to vanish physically to be spirits or guardians that needs to oversee things as they are these includes the finding of potential candidates for the new Arcobalenos so as to maintain a balanced power of the tri-ni-set." Checkerface explained straightforwardly. That was until he saw Tsuna looking down with his bangs covering his eyes._

_"When will I be?" Tsuna asked._

_"Tomorrow." Checkerface whispered softly. "but don't worry! We'll be back to our physical selves right after it immediately that'll only be a year at the least! We'll be able to see each other again!" said Checkerface with a smile that really didn't reach his eyes while Tsuna was still looking down with wide eyes, still in the processing of the sudden information._

_"Tsuna… I'm really sorry. We—I should have told you earlier. I-I'm real—" Checkerace was shocked when he was suddenly hugged by Tsuna. 'Shouldn't he be angry at me?' he asked himself._

_"It's fine Uncle Checkers, I understand but I really would have appreciated it if you did tell me earlier." said Tsuna as he looked up at Checkerface with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Checkerface felt guilty for making his favorite student cry yet he returned the hug and silently promised himself that he would treat Tsuna when they return and that he'll do everything he can just to make his precious student smile._

_"Thank you Tsuna." He whispered. They stayed like that for a long time till Checkerface felt Tsuna slump down, indicating that he already fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

Tsuna stood up and saw a travel bag and a bulky back pack beside his neatly folded clothes together with a mini version of Checkkerface's top hat, his silver mask and his signature checkered gloves lying under the grassy part of the shade the trees gave and approached it. But then a small 'gao~' stopped him from his tracks. He looked down and saw a small lion with a mane made out of skyflames? '_Weird… but cool'_ The said lion was below him and was tugging on his pajamas, clearly seeking attention from him. Tsuna lifted the small lion with both hands and saw that there was a small box, a ring and a letter attached on the lion's neck. He decided to look at the letter first.

Tsuna,

His name is Natsu, I named him after you. Isn't he cute? He's a box weapon also known as Leon di Cielo meaning Sky lion. He's my gift to you as thanks for making me a proud teacher and uncle. Take good care of him. Bye. See you in a year or so.

-Uncle Checkers

Tsuna looked at the cub as it let out a small 'Gao~'. He smiled before keeping the box and wearing the ring. He made his way to his things and knelt before it before placing Natsu down to take his clothes to change from his pajamas on some remote or covered part of the thick forest.

When he finished changing he found Natsu lying down on one of the bags snoring lightly as he did so. Tsuna let out another small smile before picking his new partner and his things. He then started to head out of the forest towards the Italia Airport di Internationalle. _'Hmmm… So I get to see them in person again after all these years.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tsuna was now walking somewhere in Namimori forest. His flight from Italy took long enough for him to reach Namimori, Japan, his old hometown, the next day. And not to mention the things he had to do just for him to pass airport without them detecting his gun with his hitman name initials on it, his gloves with Mafia insignia on it, and his set of dozen knives. Well, he wasn't The Penombra Cielo for nothing.

He and Natsu stopped infront of a huge abandoned mansion. Well, at least it did because of the molds and mosses that covered the walls together with the dark aura, peeled faded paint and broken windows. Tsuna might have been fooled at first too and not to mention he is good at seeing through Illusions if not only because he can't help but notice the fast and small waver on the corner of the mansion's roof. He smirked. '_As expected from them' _he thought as he entered the mansion with Natsu following behind.

**Natsu's POV**

I looked at my new master in confusion. Why did we stop in front of this creepy mansion? Hey! What is he smirking for?! What he went inside. NOOO! TSUUNNAAA! Don't leave me behind.

I hesitantly entered the mansion and WOAH! The mansion wasn't scary, it was far from that definition. In fact, it was glamorous and not to mention very clean and well-lighted. There was a very big sparkly chandelier above us while there was a carpeted floor beneath us.

I was brought out of my train of thoughts when a loud "TTSSSUUUNNNAAAA!~" echoed through the halls and before I could say 'gao' my master was talked to the floor by black and black and green blur.

**Normal POV**

Tsuna just entered the mansion and looked around when he heard a loud "TTSSSUUUNNNAAA!~" and then he was tackled to the ground by something or someone and found out that he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Rein get off of Tsuna. He's already turning blue and I think it's not healthy." Said a boy with short black spiky hair. 4 others were following him from behind. 2 of them were smirking while the other2 were watching with excitement.

Rein, the girl got off Tsuna while Ethan, the spiky black haired guy helped them both up. Tsuna looked at them to see 6 familiar faces.

**Name:** Rein Valla

**Description:** She is a very skilled assassin known as 'Lunti-an Fulmine'. She uses fans as a weapon. She has medium-curled black hair and golden brown skin.

**Name:** Ethan Masami

**Description:** He is a skilled hitman known as 'Pula Tempesta'. He uses twin daggers as a weapon. He has short black spiky hair and a tanned complexion.

**Name:** Accel Lavizzier

**Description**: She is a well-known hacker/information broker and illusionist that goes by the name 'Indigna Foschier'. She use sharp-edged ribbons for a weapon. She has wavy jet black hair and has creamy white skin.

**Name:** Nick Iida

**Description:** He is the technologist, mechanic, and strategist of the famiglia. He shows a bored and an indifferent expression to others than his family that goes by the name 'Violo Nuvola'. He uses twin pistols for weapons. He has short smooth black hair with white tips and has a pale complexion.

**Name:** Miki Ittoki

**Description:** She is a very skilled happy snipper known as 'Dilaw del Sole'. She uses a rifle and a silencer as weapons. She has light brown hair with curled tips and has a fair complexion.

**Name:** Chris Itsuki

**Description:** He is a versatile thief that goes by the name 'Bughaw Pioggia' who has a calm and collected aura. He uses a metal-edged wooden ruler as a weapon. He has light brown hair and has a brown skin.

"Sup bro! Long time, no see." Said Chris as he and Tsuna made fists and punched each fist lightly as a greeting for 'cool men' *cough*boys*cough*.

"Yeah. It's good to be back!" Tsuna beamed

"Oh! Tsuna we've missed you. It's good to see you in person again" said Accel as she hugged Tsuna for a while before immediately pulling out of the hug.

"Hey guys I bet everyone here especially Tsuna is hungry. C'mon Accel prepared a banquet to celebrate boss' return!" squeeled Miki as she grabbed the nearest person to her which was Nick who was just about to greet Tsuna. Nick caught a large amount of Chris' hair whose hand grabbed Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna managed to pull Rein's hand. Rein held Accel's waist with the other. Accel was surprised so she slapped Ethan. He was about to fall down if not for Accel grabbing roughly his hair and shirt collar as they were dragged by Miki to the dining hall.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

***whew* That was long.**

**Up next: Chapter one ;P**

**…**

**… the start of Tsuna's flashbacks of the past and The plan**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait. I was kinda busy *cough*lazy*cough* these past few days.**

**So… here's Chapter 1!**

**Summary: Tsuna was abandoned by his family at the tender age of 7. Checkerface found him and took him under his wing which caused Tsuna to leave his friends behind. After a few months, his parents regretted what they did and decided to search for him which failed for 7 years if not for Tsuna purposely letting himself be found. And whose this new hitman who was rumored to be on par with The Reborn on being the world's greatest hitman?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I do then….**

**…**

**…**

**…I do.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 1: The Plan

**Past**

"Tuna~ Tuna~ Ugly Tsuna! TUNA!~" A small group of children sang as they surrounded a small boy with brown gravity defying hair at the playground. Not far away on the swings, a boy that looked like the first one, only he has blonde hair, sat there swinging , just looking and having fun at the scene infront him not caring if his own twin brother was mocked and bullied while the teacher pretended that she doesn't see the scene infront her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing you stupid turds?!" said a childish yet authoritative voice. All of them looked to where it came from and it was from a small boy with short dark blue hair and a pale complexion. He was known as Nick Forester, the foreign boy from U.S. He was emitting an irritated aura that made the other children disperse. He went closer to Tsuna and lent him a hand to stand up.

"Hey. I am Nick Forester." Tsuna looked a little confused and it was noticed by Nick.

"Oh. Forester, Nick. Sorry about that, I often forget that I am already in Japan." He said flashing a shy smile.

"M-My N-n-name i-is Sa-sawada T-Tsunayoshi b-but y-you can call m-me T-Tsuna i-if you like." Said Tsuna.

"Mmm Ok"

Then Tsuna realized that he hasn't even thanked Nick yet.

"U-um T-thank you f-for e-earlier."

"It is fine" then he held out a hand "We can be friends if you want?"

Tsuna looked at the hand before smiling a little as he took it on his own.

"Un!"

Hiko, Tsuna's twin was scowling as he watched the two interact. He really hated his brother because he's troublesome, he's not good at academics, he's not good at sports, he makes Kaa-san and Tou-san disappointed. Hiko doesn't to be related to someone that is as no-good as his brother.

Going home~

"Go ahead. I don't want to walk with you." Said a bad vibed Hiko. Tsuna could only nod. He was used to such treatment from his brother although he really didn't know the reason why.

As he was walking, he bumped into someone and tumbled down. He looked up. '_Nick? When did he dye his hair black and why is his eyes a different color?'_

"Herbivore."

That's when Tsuna realized that he was staring. "He-Herbivore?"

"First you bump into me then you stare at me? Interesting herbivore."

"O-oh Sorry" Tsuna immediately stood up and started apologizing to 'Nick'. On the name, the other boy frowned. "Nick?"

"Huh? A-aren't you him? W-When d-did you die your b-black?"

Hibari was starting to get annoyed by the herbivore.

"My name's not Nick, I'm Hibari Kyouya, Nick's my cousin on my mother's side."

Tsuna made an 'O' shape with his mouth and started apologizing again.

"Herbivore, you say too many sorry." Oh he really was starting to get a little annoyed by the interesting-at-first herbivore. Tsuna only bowed.

"Hn. Good." And with that he made his way.

'_Weird_' Tsuna thought before rushing home, tripping in the process.

When Tsuna got home, he saw his mom.

"kaa-san" he called out only to be purposely ignored by Nana so he decided to go towards her to tell what happened to school today.

"Don't touch me, you good-for-nothing ingrate!"

Tsuna stopped on his heels. Did his Kaa-san really told him that? No it couldn't be, could it?

Reaching out he said "Kaa-sa—" only to be slapped in the hand by Nana.

"I said don't touch me!"

"K-Kaa-san, did Tsu-kun do something wrong?" he asked with tearful eyes.

"You're a failure of a child. A great disappointment to the family!" She snapped as she stormed out of the room leaving a startled and shaken Tsuna to cry there.

**Nana's POV**

It was really a bad and tiring day. At first, I went to the market and when I'm about to pay, I remembered that I had forgotten my wallet so I had to go back home again to retrieve it. Then, the water bill came together with the electricity bill. When I saw the price, I started to get a little irritated and frustrated. Next was when I was doing laundry, a cat passed by and the basket with the clean clothes fell to the mud so I had to wash them again. Uggh! What would make this day even worse.

As I was walking to the kitchen I hear the door open and my name being called by Tsu-kun, my no-good son but I ignored him. I don't want to deal with him today, he's troublesome. He'll only make me more irritated. Then he came rushing towards me and I snapped at him.

**Normal POV**

When Hiko arrived, he saw his no-good brother crying on the floor and decided to ignore him. '_Hmph. Serves him right. Maybe Kaa-san had enough of his stupidity' _Hiko smirked inwardly._'He doesn't belong here.'_

**Present**

The dining was more magnificent than the welcoming lobby. There was a long table at the center where in almost 16 people can fit in. It was covered with a red table cloth that complemented the maroon carpet, purple foamed chairs, light orange wall, and white ceilings. It was covered with a bright, undisturbed aura and—

Bang!

Nevermind—

The doors were opened carelessly by an over energized dirty blond haired girl with the others in a tow.

"Were here!" announced Miki

'_You don't say'_ Tsuna said mentally.

"C'mon and get your asses up or I'll eat everything without you." Said Miki so they did.

Tsuna was sitting at the head of the table. Ethan was sitting to his right and beside him was Rein and beside her was Nick. Chris was sitting on Tsuna's left and beside him was Miki with Accel beside her.

While eating~

"Wow! You really are a good cook, Accel!" Tsuna exclaimed as he devoured his Loin tips which caused Accel to blush.

"W-well not that much."

"Tss.." Nick rolled his eyes. "She always was, she just denies the fact that she is being humble and such." He teased.

Accel punched Nick's shoulder half-heartedly. "I-I do not" as her blush deepens in color. This caused everyone to laugh.

When they already composed themselves, Tsuna asked a certain question that turned the joyous atmosphere into a serious one.

"So guys…" This earned all the attention of everyone. "How are _they_ doing after _that _incident? I heard that even Vongola's external famiglia helped in searching for their precious leader's son."

"Hmp! Well, _they_ did come to their senses after a few months." Coming from Ethan

"Hn. I really don't care 'bout about what they did to you isn't unacceptable and it makes my mood and day go in the dumps." Said Rein.

"Tsss… of couse, even with the vongola backing them up in searching, they couldn't find you, cause you're with Uncle Checkers" stated Nick

"And besides that, your twin was chosen as Vongola Decimo though I know you already know it." Said Chris. Tsuna nodded.

"Hun. Yeah. Even sent the '_World's greatest hitman'_ to '_tutor_' him." said Miki as she made quotation marks with her fingers. After that remark, they proceeded to eat again in silence sans the sound of the clattering of their eating utensils.

**At the Sawada residence…**

_Achoo!_

Reborn sneezed which surprised Hiko.

'_Did Reborn just sneeze?' _

"What? First time you've seen someone sneeze Baka-Hiko? Go back to your homework" said Reborn monotonously as he pointed Leon-gun at Hiko.

"Okay! Okay!" said a panicky Hiko.

"Hn." _'At night, it's so cold. At day, it's too hot. Maybe I'm starting to catch a cold from this immediate climate change.'_

**Back at Fiamma Base…**

"How about I show myself to them? I can't just hide from them forever and I really want to see them again despite what had happened 7 years from now, _they_ **are** _family too_. And I also want to meet Reborn personally besides I've got nothing much to do but laze around and train, waiting for a new mission. I think I want to experience living more normal than usual." Said Tsuna.

"Well, I see no reason why not but two things." Replied Ethan.

"What is it?" asked Tsuna.

"First, I still don't trust them to care or touch you. Maybe they'll try to hurt you in other ways possible when you get back." Stated Ethan. Then followed by several nods from the others.

"Yeah, I think we won't be able to suppress our temper anymore if ever they do it again to you, boss…" said Chris.

Tsuna smiled at their thoughtful feelings towards him "Well how about this, if ever they hurt me I'll come back and never show myself to them ever if it doesn't include or imply so much importance to do so."

"Hmm… It could work but they're Vongola too and Reborn's there, we don't really want to be acquainted to them, they'll give us more trouble concealing ourselves from the Mafia." Said Ethan.

"Then I'll just have to play as 'Dame-Tsuna' so they won't see much difference from the me 7 years ago and the me they expected me to be and I think it'll not raise too many suspicion. All we need to do is to plan out how I'll meet them 'unexpectedly' and…"Tsuna looked towards Nick. "…Nick and Accel can you handle giving false informations about me."

"It could work." Said Nick.

The next day (a Saturday)~

Nana was out shopping. Good thing there wasn't any people out their houses and the group made sure that no one will be watching but them.

_"Okay guys I'm ready. How are things looking up in your positions?"_ Tsuna said on the radio at the back of his ears hidden by his brown hair.

_"Reborn is still 'tutoring' Sawada-kun. And it seems that he hasn't noticed me yet."_ –Accel

_"Everything is clear at Las Vegas St."_ –Ethan

"_Oka—"_ –Tsuna

_"Guys! Sawada-san just went out of the market. She's carrying 3 grocery bags and is now heading to Baker's St.. Nick!"-_Miki

_"Okay. I see her. She greeted Mrs. Collins. They're having a good little laugh aaaaaannnndd~ okay she's now moving east."_ –Nick

_"Roger that"_ –Tsuna

_"She's now nearing you, and rounding a corner at seven O'clock."_-Rein

_"I see her, boss. Walk slowly she's rounding in 5…4…3…2…1!"-_Ethan

Tsuna walked forward just in time to come face to face with Nana. They stared at each other for a while before Nana's eyes widen in realization. She instantly dropped the grocery bags before pulling Tsuna in a hug which Tsuna found a little surprising and hesitantly hugged back.

"Tsu… Tsu-kun…"

"K-Kaa-san…"

"Oh, Tsu-kun, I-I- we missed you" she said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry. She them pulled away and hesitantly touched Tsuna's face. "My… You've grown." She let her hand stay like that for a while, familiarizing with it again. She admired her son's soft skin as Tsuna touched her hand on his cheek.

"Kaa-san."Tsuna was pulled into a hug again.

"Oh. Tsu-kun… *sniff* I'm-I'm really Sorry. _We're_ sorry. W-We never *sniff* should have done that. We never should *sniff* have abandoned you back then in that dark alleyway. Sorry. *sniff* c-can you ever forgive us?"

"K-kaa-san i-it's fine, I g-guess besides that was a l-long t-time ago." Nana was happy to hear that. She wiped away her tears, picked up the fallen grocery bags before turning towards him beaming a very bright and honest smile. Tsuna felt warmth in that smile so it's decided that he wants to start anew with his mom.

"Tsu-kun, let's go home!" She exclaimed which made Tsuna chuckle inwardly before taking 2 bags from his mother. "Okay."

_"Way to go"_ –Ethan

_"How touching *sniff*"_ –Rein

_"Rein, are you crying!"_ –Nick

_"No! I caught a runny nose!"_ –Rein

_" . Bird's on fire~. You're a terrible liar Rein."_ –Miki

The others snickered even Tsuna as he walked behind his mother who was telling stories that she pictured to happen since her 'dear Tsu-kun' was back.

_"Nice. They're home."_ –Accel

"C'mon in Tsu-kun! You're welcome in here and this will be your home from now on." Said Nana as she opened the door. Tsuna thanked his mother and closed the door but not before glancing over the top of the post where Accel was hidden in an Illusion who gave him a thumbs up.

Tsuna closed the door and faced his smiling mother. He smirked inwardly. 'Mission Accomplished'.

Then Nana then faced the stairs, looking up. "Hiko-chan~, Reborn-Kun~! I want you to meet someone! *squeel*" Nana called. Then Tsuna heard some shuffling of feet upstairs followed by an irritated 'Reboooorrrrnn!' and a squeaky 'Shut up Baka-Hiko'.

A boy with blonde hair went down the stairs together with a baby in… a suit? And a fedora? _'Weird but I like his taste. He must be Reborn. Hiko looks so much like _him_ now.'_ Tsuna thought as he put up his 'Dame' façade.

"Hiko-chan, Reborn-kun, I want you to meet Tsu-kun! Isn't it great I was just walking from the market when I accidentally bumped into him. OOhhh… I can't wait to tell your father about this! *squeal*." Nana said gleefully. At the mention of the word 'father', Tsuna and Reborn grimaced inwardly while Hiko seemed to brighten up a bit then it turned to a shocked expression.

'_Ugh! Why?! I don't want him here 'cause I know that he's going to bring a huge lot of trouble with him because of the fact that he's the head of the CEDEF.'_ –Tsuna

_'That idiota! Better for him not to bring problems with him when he comes here or I'll forcefully shoo him back to Italia.'_ –Reborn

_'Yes! Tou-san's coming back!Huh? Wait… Tsu-kun?_" -Hiko

"Hiko-chan, say hi to your onii-san." Said Nana.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sooooo~ there you have it.**

**Up Next: Chapter 2: Some of Tsuna's past and The News**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. And for those who liked and followed this story, thank you too I really appreciated it. **

**Second, I would like to make something clear because I know I failed to well… make it clear: Tsuna is actually older than Hiko.**

**And Lastly, I would like to apologize to everyone for my grammar. I know many of them were wrong when I rereread* it. *that was not a mistake, it was intentional. Sorry… I also apologize for the long wait…**

**Now time for the Chapter Proper… *Drum Roll***

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter 2: The News

**The Past**

It was Saturday. Tsuna was swinging on the playground alone as he watched several kids his age playing baseball. His eyes were set on a certain boy with short black hair that was the one that's going to bat next. He watched the pitcher threw the ball and the black haired kid swung the bat and the ball went flying very far.

"Eh? Yamamoto hit the ball so hard again." Said the boy pitched.

"Haha. Sorry 'bout that, I should learn to control myself next time." Said the black haired boy as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll go get it then." He said before running after the ball, leaving his playmates behind.

"Well, if it isn't 'Dame'-Tsuna." Tsuna snapped his head infront, eyes taking off from the running black haired boy, and coming face to face with his bullies.

"Uh- Umm… H-Hello M-m-mit-mitsuki-kun" He said cowering from his seat on the swing.

"Get out of there. We're swinging!" He snapped as he pointed Tsuna to go then back to his friends. So Tsuna did and ran fast away from the group but he could still hear them laughing at him. He ran fast t a random direction through town only to bump into someone.

"Oof!"

"Huh? Oh! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!" Tsuna looked up to see a boy a little older than him with short white hair who looked a little bit concerned and offered him a hand to stand up which Tsuna took.

"Um T-thank you f-for he-helping me up and I-I'm so-sorry for b-bumping to you" Tsuna said timidly.

"IT'S EXTREMELY FINE, I BARELY FELT A THING . YOU SHOULD BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL NEXT TIME! WELL I SHOUL EXTREMELY GO! EXCUSE ME TO THE EXTRRRREEEEMMMMEEE!" said the white haired boy as he ran like there's no tomorrow.

Tsuna was again, left on his own decided to go to the park in the middle of town next to the market. He then sat under a shady tree and started to sing.

_~Tetsu to hagane ja_

_Magaru, magaru, magaru,_

_Tetsu to hagane ja_

_Magaru, My fair lady~_

_~Kin to gin ja_

_Nusumareru, nusumareru, nusumare—_

**(AN: I don't own the song, it was from the anime 'Black Butler'.)**

"HIIEE!"

Then, out of nowhere, a girl with pigtailed light brown hair pounced on poor Tsuna who was drawing on the ground using a stick.

"Yo-Ho-Ho. You've got a good voice there!" Tsuna blushed at the statement.

"I-It's n-not that g—" Tsuna was cut off when they heard some shuffling behind the tree Tsuna was. They looked back and saw a boy with short dirty brown hair emitting a dark aura.

"U-um"

"You just disrupted my peaceful reading just now." Said the boy

"S-sorry. I d-didn't see y-y-you there."

"Are? Chris?" said the girl

"Hmm" The boy, Chris turned his head towards the girl. "Eh? Miki? What are you doing here without a maid or a butler with you? Aunt Linda will be worried." Stated Chris which confused Tsuna.

"Like you're the one to talk." Said the girl, Miki with a half-hearted pout.

"W-wait. Y-you know each other?" asked Tsuna which gained the attention of the two.

"oh! Sorry I forgot you were still there. Gomenasai **(:Japanese for Sorry)**~" Chimed Miki

"I believe that we haven't introduced ourselves properly." Said Chris standing up. "Sorry, My name is Chris Itsuki and please call me Chris." He said formally.

"My name is Miki Ittoki~ you should call me Miki!" said Miki cheerfully. "How about you, what's your name?"

"H-huh?"

"We gave you our names so it's only proper to give us yours." Said Chris.

"O-oh. G-gomenasai. M-my n-n-name is T-Tsunay-yoshi S-Saw-wada but you c-can call m-me T-tsuna i-if you want." said Tsuna.

"Okay! Tsuna it is!" said Miki.

"Good. So I now declare you as my new friend,… T-Tu-T-Tsu-Tsuna." Said Chris

"Ne, ne Chris, you can't still get used to calling other peoples name without really stuttering it out." pointed Miki.

"That's be—"

"BOCHAAANNN **(:Japanese for 'Young master')**!~" called a tenor **(:the highest tone of a male's speaking voice)** voice which made Chris' eyes widen

"BOCHAAAAMMMAAA **(:also a Japanese for 'Young master')**!~" called a soprano **(:the highest tone of a female's speaking voice) **voice which made Miki's eye widen too.

"Ahaha~ Sorry Tsuna but we have to go. See ya!" said Miki as she pulled Chris into a sprint.

"BYYYYYEEEE!" called Chris.

Then Tsuna was left alone sweatdropping as he watched the dust made by his new friends. It made him feel happy about it :the fact that he obtained friends for the day. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder which made him turn around to see a maid and a butler which looked like they're on their early twenties.

"Um… sorry to disturb you sir but, have you seen a young girl at your age with light brown hair in a pigtail and a boy with short dirty brown hair?" asked the maid politely.

"Young Master left the household again without any permission. My masters will surely kill us when they find out that the Young Masters are out of our sight again." sighed the butler. Tsuna was then torn between two hard decisions 1) Will he tell them for their parents to stop worrying and saving their guardians from death? 2) He won't tell them for the sake of their friendship. Tsuna then chose the first one and told them to where his new friends go. And he was then left alone again yet he can't really wipe the smile on his face.

**The Present**

Hiko looked at Tsuna with surprise and confusion in which Tsuna smirked inwardly. Hiko then scowled. It was his 'no-good' of a brother. While Reborn looked at Tsuna with his unreadable stare which Tsuna pretended to cower from.

"H-Hi H-Hiko-k-kun and umm.."

"Reborn." Said the 'child' with the curly sideburns.

"R-Re-Rebon?"

"Re-born." Corrected Reborn in an indifferent tone.

"R-Re-Rebo-Reborn." Reborn nodded.

"Mom. What is _he _doing here?" demanded Hiko.

"Hiko-chan…"

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Hiko said as he stomped up the stairs. Reborn was merely observing the interaction between the two before jumping down to Nana's side.

"Hiko-chan!" Nana called out but Hiko was already upstairs.

"I'll go talk to him Maman." Offered Reborn as he followed Hiko upstairs. '_Baka-Hiko. Why do you hate your brother so much? Hmp! And I'll teach you that walking out of your mother and brother rudely is not an attitude of a good mafia boss.' _He thought as he clicked the safety of his gun and started smirking with malice. _'Nevermind, I'll just remove that attitude out of you.'_

"Oh, Tsu-kun, I'm really sorry for Hiko-chan's behavior."

"I-It's fine." _'I've already experienced greater resentments than that anyway.' _Tsuna scoffed inwardly.

"Well then!" Nana started, changing the topic "Since you'll be living here from now on…" _'She's deciding things herself!' _Tsuna thought and sweatdropped. "… and it's only 11:00, why don't you fetch your things and bring them here. You can make it at lunch time right?" asked Nana hopefully. Tsuna nodded. "Good! I'll cook Salisbury Steak while you're gone. And After lunch, are you free?" Another nod "then we'll go shopping!" Said Nana with fire in her eyes. "S-S-Shopp-ping?!" said a flustered Tsuna. "Of course since it's been so long we need more time together right?" Tsuna could only nod again, sweatdropping at his mother's antics.

Tsuna then left the house to fetch his things after his mother showed him the house and ranted more about things on how they could catch up much to Hiro's dismay. Tsuna smirked at that.

Nana was about to start cooking when she remembered something "Oh yeah, I have to call Iemitsu!" she exclaimed as she bounced towards the phone.

**Vongola meeting room**

It was the annual meeting between the Vongola famiglia and the CEDEF. Every one of the bosses were there in their boss mode. It was serious and the atmosphere was tens-

_" And AAAaaaaaaaiiiiiiiaaaaaaiiii~_

_Will always love yoooouuuuuuuu~"_

Everyone turned their heads to a certain blonde man sitting beside the current Vongola boss. Iemitsu blushed and rejected the call before placing his phone back into his pocket but not before glaring accusingly at the offending device. He cleared his throat before muttering a small apology to everyone in the room.

Nono then decided to speak up "Alright where did we s-"

_"Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call ma Maybe~"_

Iemitsu was about to reject the call again when Timoteo stopped him. "I think it would be better if you pick up the phone." He said. Iemitsu nodded and excused himself and went to one of the corners of the meeting room. Everyone was silent as he answers the phone. Many yawned and stretched as they waited for the CEDEF leader.

After a few seconds…

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!" The whole room literally jump out of their seats on guard, their drowsiness left them completely. "Who?! What?! When?! Where?! How?!" exclaimed Coyote as he stood defensively infront of their boss. Then they all looked at Iemitsu with annoyed faces.

"Are you sure that it's him?! He could be a fake!" At this point Iemitsu was almost hyperventilating. "ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. It's true, it's really true. He's back. My son, my little angle, my tuna fish, my-my my ooooohhhh my son! He's back!" And at this point Iemitsu was already shaking the nearest person to him which was Timoteo.

"Are you done." It was not a question. It was a statement Timoteo said in a flat tone. And just then Iemitsu realized what he was doing so he let go of Timoteo before apologizing profusely. "OOOOOORRRRAAA!" His shirt was then grabbed downwards causing him to bend and come face to face with an angry scarred baby face, "What *slap* do *slap* you *slap* think *slap* you're *slap* doing *slap* !? *slap* We're *slap* in *slap* a *slap* meeting *slap* you *slap* idiot*slap*" The slapping and shouting just stopped when Nono placed his hand on Lal's shoulder. "That's enough Lal" he said and Lal let go reluctantly as Iemitsu flashed a thankful smile at Nono's direction. Nono cleared his throat. "So care to share who's back?"

**Sawada Household**

Nana was humming a happy tune not really caring on the screams and explosions upstairs. _'Hiro-chan and Reborn-kun sure are getting along'._She was slicing the meat when the phone rang. She washed her hands and went to answer it. When she placed the phone near her ear, what she heard made her beam with happiness.

Timeskip~

While eating lunch, Hiro kept on glaring at Tsuna who (fakingly) fidgeted from time to time with Reborn only observing from the sidelines. The atmosphere was really tense so Nana decided to break the deadly silence.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." This then caught the attention of the boys. "Your father is coming home together with his boss this weekend. They'll be staying here for a week!" Nana said cheerfully. Well almost too cheerful.

Reborn stabbed his steak forcefully. Tsuna would have literally showered his chewed food out if not for the fact that he is The Penombra Cielo, one whose name is swiftly spreading throughout the Mafia and the underground world so he intentionally made his plastic cup full of water fall on the floor before muttering a small apology. Hiro on the other hand beamed with happiness his hatred from Tsuna temporarily gone.

_'This oughta be rough from here on'_ Tsuna thought.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Thank you!**

**Up next: Chapter 3: Tsuna's first day of school.**


End file.
